wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Squid
Squid is a small, emerald green SeaWing and a false dragonet set to replace Tsunami. He is the son of Nautilus, (The former leader of the Talons of Peace), and an unknown mother who is also a Talon. He is smaller than the other false dragonets, but he claims that his big personality makes up for his size. Many of the other false dragonets enjoy harming him and trying to set him on fire, mostly because he is always whining and annoying them. Squid was unaware that he was a false dragonet of destiny, and believed that he was the true SeaWing dragonet until Starflight arrived. Personality Squid is obsessed with treasure and gold, even more than fame and peace, and claims that all of the Talons are 'lame' because none of them gave him treasure. He considers Ochre, Viper, and Flame to be bullies, and Fatespeaker to be insane. In addition, he often tries to lord it over the others that his father is the leader of the Talons of Peace, although this only annoys the false dragonets and usually leads to them attacking him. He is shown to be cowardly and childish when it comes to real work. He believes he is much too important, being the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace, to interact appropriately. He is confused and upset when Morrowseer sends him away, saying that his father is the leader of the Talons, and that everyone had to treat him nicely. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Squid is being beaten up in a practice fight with the other false dragonets. Nautilus brings him with him when he speaks to Morrowseer, so the others don't bite him. He is revealed to be Nautilus' son. When Morrowseer suggests letting him be a dragonet of destiny, Squid accepts with the promise of treasure. He runs off to tell the others how important he is. In the epilogue, he is in the NightWing Kingdom, missing his father and wondering why he let them take him away. When Fatespeaker "sees" a vision, Squid is shown to be irritated, throwing a bone at her leftover from Ochre's dinner that splatters next to Fatespeaker. The Dark Secret Squid claims that he told Fatespeaker not to wander off and he hoped that Morrowseer punished her. When the idea of replacing Fatespeaker is introduced, he asks to be the one to "push her off a cliff." He attempts to kill Starflight on Morrowseer's command, but is scared off by some NightWing guards. When Starflight attempts to persuade the SkyWing guards to change their allegiance to Blister, Squid is immediately recognized as a fraud, as he was male, and the soldiers had seen Tsunami in ''The Dragonet Prophecy, who was blue. After the NightWings kill the seventeen SkyWings, Squid decides he wants to "quit being a dragonet of destiny." In response, Morrowseer exiles him and Starflight privately thinks that a SeaWing in SkyWing territory wouldn't last a day. Fatespeaker feels horrible when he leaves. In the epilogue, it is shown that a spy for the Talons of Peace "by some miracle" found him before the SkyWings, and took him to his father. This SkyWing is suspected to be Avalanche, Flame's mother. Squid states to his father and Blister that he hates NightWings. He is the only living false dragonet who did not appear in The Brightest Night. ''Winter Turning'' Squid is seen practicing his stealth approach at the talons of peace hideout. Trivia * Squid notes that he thinks Fatespeaker is the only one who isn't a bully, such as Viper, Flame and Ochre, but also notes that he thinks Fatespeaker is just insane. * According to Fatespeaker, Squid has bad aiming skills. Quotes "''You're nonagoshabibble." - Talking to Morrowseer ''"Would I get treasure?" - ''Trying to bargain with Morrowseer ''"Wow, I'm even more important than I thought I was. I'm the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace ''and ''a dragonet of destiny." "Can I be the one to push her ''(Fatespeaker) off the cliff?"'' "Do you get annoying prophecies all the time, too?" - ''Talking to Starflight "''I'd rather have gold." - Talking to his father, Nautilus, about peace "Spare us!" - When Fatespeaker was about to foretell her 'vision.' "Well, I wasn’t going to eat it. We are on an island. I think someone should be able to bring me a fresh fish, considering who my father is and the fact that I’m a dragonet of destiny. I mean, really." Gallery SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker, art by Hawky Squid copy.png|Fatespeaker and Squid, art by Hawky Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing, art by Joy Ang The False Dragonets.jpg|Squid is bottom middle DSCF3371.jpg|Comix by Queen Clam Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 4.46.53 PM.png|Squid by Queen Clam Squid 2.0.jpg|Collaged from Joy Ang's art VIPER SAVE ME.png CookedSushi.JPG|By Galaxy the NightWing GreenSeaWingGer.png|The German books' SeaWing lineart colored by Heron the MudWing to look like Squid Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:WT Characters